


Please Come Get Me

by PhoebePlaysWithPavlov



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana is very clumsy and Hannibal can't help but see tender meat, Drunk Alana, F/M, Fluffy, Hannibal's little teddy bear, Helpful Hannibal Lecter, Tumblr Prompt, snuggling and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebePlaysWithPavlov/pseuds/PhoebePlaysWithPavlov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Prompt from Tumblr : "Please come get me." For whatever Hannibal ship of your choice~.<br/>I decided to do some Hannibloom as my last prompt was Willana.</p>
<p>Alana calls Hannibal asking for help after a long night out getting drunk. Hannibal comes to the rescue helping Alana home and to safety. He decides to stay after which leads to the both of them starting something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> I did so badly at this one, ohwell! It was still fun to write.

"Alana are you okay?" Hannibal said while turning up the speaker on his phone.

"I'm- just finnne- Perfectly fine Hanni-bal." Alana burst into giggles to his reply.

She's drunk.

"Where are you Alana?" his tone becoming more serious.

"Urrrhemm. I'm at that pub near the bureau- well. I'm on that street near it, I think?"

"Alana, are you able to get home?"

The phone goes silent.

"Please come get me..."

"Stay where you are Alana, I'm on my way."

Hannibal was in his kitchen when he received a odd phone call from Alana, she was laughing and mumbling not making any sense. Sadly this wasn't the first time this had happened, 3rd time actually. The first time it happened was at a wedding, 2nd was when she had too many drinks at his office. Now a 3rd.

***

"Alana?"

"Oh- Hannibal. Heeeey!" She stumbled over and fell towards him, he managed to dodge her fall but she couldn't stop her movement. Leaving her on the floor.

He pulled her up, a strong arm on her shoulder giving her strength and reassurance, with an arm around her waist they walked towards his car.

After a long endless journey in his car they reach Alana's home, it was dark and quiet. She obviously hadn't been home in a while.

"Lets get you to bed." He chuckled as he watches her try to walk towards her door but failing- landing in her blue and yellow primrose flower bed.  
He steadies her and moves to her door, getting her keys from her bag he tries to guide her to the Kitchen. After shutting the door behind them he sees Alana once again acting silly. This was always so amusing as it was rare to see her this.... relaxed.

"Alana? What are you doing?"

"I'm making a milkshake...What are yoooou doing?"

"Your making a milkshake using eggs and a spoon- he laughs- I'm getting you to bed."

"Noooo, I don't want to go to bed."

"Your tired and are going to regret it in the morning if your stay up any longer."

She groaned.

"Fine!" she said while sticking out her bottom lip and crossing her arms.

He sighs at the lack of maturity but decided to ignore it and takes her hand and leads her to her bedroom. He gets her some pjs from a drawer and hands them over.

"Get changed and by the time I get back I want you brushing your teeth."

He left the room retrieving her a glass of water, ready for when her hangover took centre stage. When returning he found her with her arm stuck through the head hole and the buttons of the shirt not lining up. He might be needing some more water-

"Urrh-" She burst out laughing not knowing how to explain herself, so instead she just collapsed backwards onto her bed.  
"Do you need any help there Alana?"

He moved to help her anyway, unbuttoning and buttoning all over again. It wasn't as awkward as they both thought it would be, it just happened so fast it didn't make a difference.

"I think it's time for you to try to go to sleep now." Hannibal motioned towards her, trying to get her caught under the sheets with her all tucked in her was ready to leave and wait for the aftermath in the morning.

"Try and get some sleep, call me in the morning." Heading for the door he gets halted.

"Wait- Hannibal. Please don't leave me- please."

"Alana, you will be fine. I'll be over in the morning to check on you."

"No- please."

He turned around and headed for her bed. Taking a few layers of so he was just wearing his dress shirt, he climbed in next to her while she snuggled up to his chest.

"Don't leave-"

"I won't- I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

She nuzzled into him further, putting her warm delicate arms around his waist and neck, she was warm and soft just like silk. He pulled her closer to his core, letting her drift off into a peaceful sleep where no nightmares can find her. Falling asleep with Alana in his arms gave him more comfort than he expected. 

Maybe I could get used to this-

She's Blindingly Beautiful.

Waking up to next to her was like watching the tide come in, she was so quiet and sweet. She looked for at ease, Hannibal just hoped she remembered what happened. Otherwise it would be very awkward and Alana would most likely freak out.

"Hannibal? What are you- why are-" She interrupted herself by the sudden movements in her stomach. She managed to hold the vile fluid for now but she ended up running to her bathroom. Hannibal followed her and held her hair while she puked into the toilet. 

"What was it this time?" 

"You were overly intoxicated and I retrieved you."

"Thank you, but may I ask why you were in my bed?" 

"You simply asked me to stay."

"Of course Hannibal, you totally weren't snuggling into me at 5 in the morning like I was a teddy bear."

He tried to change the subject but she wouldn't let it go, he ended up coughing and leaving the room. She stood up after him and grabbed his hand. 

"It's okay Hannibal, it- it was nice. I finally get to see the other side of you." He reached for her other hand and held them tight in his large dainty hands. 

"Me too." 

Alana reached up towards him and hugged around his neck, the warmth almost made her sick,  _literally ._

Hannibal let her hug him but all he could think about was how he could keep this out of his plan. He doesn't want to hurt her. He has to blind her from him, it's the only way to keep her safe from himself. He doesn't have long until the FBI finally pick up on him, he had to make this ordeal fast and make sure nothing happens to her. She was too beautiful to hurt, he will keep her safe and she will be his only. 

_His little teddy bear, to keep safe from all the monsters._

 

 


End file.
